(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to remote control a motion heading by referring to an angle between a receiving end and a transmission end, and more particularly, to a method for performing an angular computation based on signals of the relative angle picked up by the receiving end to generate a new motion heading identical with that set up by the transmission end.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A remote control device to control motion heading of a target object (a power toy, robot vehicle, etc.) usually contains a transmission end and a receiving end. Taking an RC model car for example, a remote controller is the transmission end; and the model car, the receiving end. A joystick provided on the remote controller executes remote control over advancing, reversing, and taking turns of the model car. However, the moving control of all RC model cars generally available in the market is done by having the head of the car as a reference direction; therefore, a player is frequently caught in an awkward situation that the car moves in opposite direction to that as commanded by the joystick. That is, with the head of the model car facing the player, the player wants the car to take a right turn and naturally operate the joystick by pulling it to the right of the player and it winds up that the car is actually taking a left turn leading to that the car is tramped by barrier or damaged due to accidental collision when the car is moving in a direction completely opposite to the direction the player has in mind.
The accident of failing precise control of heading due to a moment of negligence by the operator in making judgment of orientation of the remote control of a model car is not unusual in the event of racing among players or a demolition operation by police/military demolition squad or any other occasion involving operation of remote controllable machinery.